wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros for hunters
This is a page on useful macros for hunters. Most of the old macros did not work in the new 3.0+ world. This page has been updated to include only 3.0+ compatible macros. 3.0+ Shot Macros Spamable Steady Shot #showtooltip Steady Shot /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /cast target=pettarget,exists Kill Command /castsequence reset=5 Arcane Shot, Steady Shot, Steady Shot, Steady Shot /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() Having target=pettarget,exists makes sure the Kill Command only goes off if the pet has a target or is alive. You can replace Kill Command with Bite or any of the other pet abilities like Monstrous Bite (Devilsaurs). If you leave out the target=pettarget,exists the pet will run in to perform the attack, which you may not want it to do, for example on a fight like Kael'thas when you are attacking the Netherstrand Longbow and don't want any melee on it. Spammable Steady with Chimera/Sting /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /cast modifier:shift Serpent Sting /castrandom Chimera Shot, Kill Command, Aimed Shot /castsequence reset=5 Arcane Shot, Steady Shot, Steady Shot, Steady Shot /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() Spammable Explosive/Multi Shot Macro #showtooltip /castsequence reset=5 Explosive Shot, Multi-Shot, Steady Shot, Steady Shot, Steady Shot /castrandom Explosive Shot /cast exists Rabid 3.0+ Pet Macros Mark & Attack #showtooltip Hunter's Mark /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /castsequence reset=target/60 Hunter's Mark, Serpent Sting, Serpent Sting, Serpent Sting /petattack /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() Mini Pet Care #showtooltip /cast modifier Revive Pet; target=pet,dead Revive Pet; nopet Call Pet; Mend Pet This will either Revive a dead Pet, Call an un-summoned one, or Mend your summoned Pet. #showtooltip /castsequence nopet reset=20 Call pet, Revive pet /cast modifier:shift Dismiss Pet; dead Revive Pet; nodead Mend Pet Pet Overheal Protection #showtooltip Mend Pet /castsequence reset=15 Mend Pet, null This will only allow you to Mend Pet when it's off cooldown to avoid wasting mana. 3.0+ Misc Macros Misdirection #showtooltip Misdirection /cast target=focus,helphelptarget=pet,exists,nodead Misdirection This macro will Misdirect your attacks onto your focus target. If you have no Focus target it will cast Misdirect onto your pet. If your pet is dead or not around, it will do nothing. Melee #showtooltip Attack /castsequence Wing Clip, Raptor Strike, Wing Clip /castrandom exists Mongoose Bite This will cast all your Melee attacks as they become available, and Kill Command and/or Lightning Breath if your pet is alive and active. You can spam it and it works fine in 3.0. You can also add "/cast exists Lightning Breath" and " /castrandom target=pettarget Kill Command" or similar to engage your pets abilities. I WIN! /cast Bestial Wrath /cast Rapid Fire /use 13 /use 14 /cast Blood Fury This one casts Bestial Wrath, Rapid Fire, uses both Trinkets and Blood Fury (Orc Racial) for a DPS Burst. Change around the Blood Fury to another ability (Troll Berserker for example). You can also name the Trinkets if you want to (e.g. /use Bloodlust Brooch). Pet Attack/Follow Toggle /petattack /petfollow target=pettarget,exists This will on first click send your pet in to attack your target, and on the second click it stop attacking and return to you. Category:Macros Category:Hunters